A Flame's Possession
by Netella
Summary: A blader who dislikes tournaments, a blader who is strong and even has the power to beat one of the Supreme Four! Determination and Courage brings out a blader, one who works hard - however, this blader brings out something else. Perhaps the heart of someone, someone within the Supreme Four or...someone who deserves it more than anyone else. Only time can tell.


It had been a few months after the Individual National Tournament where the victor had gone to Lui Shirasagi. He is the best beyblader after all, strong, won **FIVE** National Tournaments and part of The Supreme Four - perhaps even the leader amongst the four.

He was usually quiet and kept to himself, he didn't care about others or wasting time with anyone he thought was weak, even if they showed slight signs of being a fan of his, he was someone who'd trash talk them to their face, it made many angry but he didn't care at all. If he could see a blader had potential; talent or skill in beyblade, then they earned his respect. Not anyone could just have it like that, he wasn't like the other three.

Zac was the eldest amongst them, thirteen and an idol. A singer, dancer and strong beyblader - but had too much pride at most times. Then there was Xander, anyone would have thought him to be the eldest, despite appearing to look like a teenager or young adult he was just eleven - at six foot one. Not really as strong in his eyes, but he didn't really think much about him. Then there was Shu, he was strong too and he had to admit he was close to defeating him but that wasn't until what happened after did Lui win.

Only the strong bladers were worth his time, anyone else who had challenged him wasn't worth it. Even now, many did try to avoid him, avoid asking to go up against him but every town had an idiot. "Hey! You're Lui, aren't you?" A voice called out, his back facing the moron who challenged him. Other kids around only watched with curiosity, of course, Lui would turn him down.

As he turned around to face the boy, he could see determination and courage. No one just casually strolled up to him unless they had a motive. "You want a match, don't you?" He grinned, folding his arms to see if the kid was going to back down or not. Did he have potential? Did he think he could win?

"I do! I want to see if I'm good enough to stand up to you!"  
Lui had replied with a laugh, the kid was surely joking, right? "You're not worth it. Cut yourself a break, bladers like you aren't worth it. If you think I'll accept every weak blader then you'd need to check again." It was a no, but this kid wasn't going to accept that - he wasn't going to give up until Lui did accept.

"You haven't seen what I can do! If you can smack talk, show me." That same courage remained, burning within his eyes and determination to win! Although, couldn't say the same for spectators who whispered how this kid would get his ass owned by him.

"Heh, alright, let's see what you can do." He just hoped this kid was going to actually put up a fight and not wanting to regret accepting. Now making their way to the park where they small bey rink was held, Lui had taken a moment to observe the kid. Orange coloured eyes, navy blue jacket with a dark gray top, dark blue pants and black shoes.

At the rink, Lui prepared his bey, Lost Luinor while his opponent showed his bey first before even having their battle commence.

"First, I want to show you my bey! Its name is Judgment Janus!" His bey was a shade of pink, like his hair. The gold design of two heads in the middle and the strange lines that were on it, as if it were like a scale. Its performance tip appears to be round and its forge disk gives off an unusual design. The other kids don't really know so much about his bey, but Janus - a balance type - was to go up against Luinor - an attack type.

Now at their launch positions, everyone had watched and even echoed out. A kid went to be the referee for this match, as most battles do.  
"First round, begin!"  
"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"  
As both had launched out their cords, they beys started to rotate around the bey stadium. Lost Luinor, spinning left as it usually did, while Judgement Janus spun right, as many other beys did. Their beys clashed, then spinning around in circles, missing the clashes a few times. Lui snicked, "afraid?" He asked the boy, but the frown upon his face didn't fade, yet. "No, I'm planning a victory."

Lui wanted to see this, he wanted to see what the kid could do - if any and saw some potential, not as weak as he thought, there wasn't a burst, just yet.  
"Janus! Start Strike!" He yelled as the bey's spirit had appeared and quickly spun straight to Luinor and knocked his bey out of the ring. Lui's eyes widened when seeing what happened, he wasn't actually expecting this and could see the kid who challenged him wasn't just some weak blader, he had skill - something he respected within those who could even try and win against him. The faded pink haired boy smirked, just one more and he would have won. Yet, some of the viewers were wondering why he didn't go into any sort of tournament.

"I will win again, I assure you, Lui. But I won't use the same move on you twice, that won't fool you." How the kid was right about that, however, Lui was just going to do the same and win. Once the second round began, their beys were spinning, clashing a few times but then, Lui had made sure his victory was ensured and won with a burst finish.

The kids eyes widened after the loss, the air about Lui was different. His arms folded after taking his bey back, his purple hues stared at the kid. "I can see you have potential, if you keep that up, you'll surely have the time to beat others. Next time we meet, it will be in a national tournament." He said, turning his back and walking away, not before hearing his opponent speak.

"I cannot do that, I've never been fond of tournaments and never will be. Though I can definately say I will train to be stronger until I beat you." Lui was still the strongest, still the best of the Supreme Four and no one was going to change that. The other three didn't compare to him, and perhaps never will, even if they have his respect. They were all quite strong, just not as much as he was.

His feet stopped then turned around, arms unfolded and frowned. He didn't like the sound of that, Lui didn't understand why but wasn't just going to ask, the kid sure had a reason for it. Though, it wouldn't stop him from asking him.

"Heh, if you ever have the confidence to beat me; you'll have to." Lui paused, "what your name?" He did need to remember this after all, perhaps he can keep out for this kid next time they meet, or if he ever decides to enter a national tournament. That would also mean he'd need to pass other tournaments before going to nationals.

"...It's Jun Arazome."


End file.
